A Twist of Fate
by toxic-orange
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the new head girl and boy at Hogwarts, and neither one of them is impressed by Dumbledore's decision to make them share bathroom. But can they learn to like, or even love eachother?
1. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling (unfortunately) and never will be. None of the characters are mine!!!  
It was a warm, breezy morning, and as Hermione Granger woke up, she could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day. She quickly dressed into a tight fitting, short, orange denim summer dress; it had a zip all the way down the middle to fasten it, it was her favourite item of clothing at the moment, and she had saved up for several weeks to buy it. She twirled around in front of the mirror, and was once again glad that she'd had her hair straightened for her birthday. Today she was going to Diagon Alley, having received her annual letter from Hogwarts the day before, seventh year was going to be the best, her own dormitory! Just thinking about it spread a smile across her face; she only got her own because of the fact that she was going to be head girl.  
  
"Go on dear, knock them dead!" said her mirror enthusiastically. She leapt down the stairs, into the kitchen, where she received a disapproving look.  
  
"You aren't wearing that to Diagon Alley, are you?" her mother sighed.  
  
"Relax, mom, I'm not going to meet the Queen." Hermione rumpled her seven-year-old brother Nathaniel's hair, stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and rushed out of the house in her knee length orange boots.  
  
As she walked to the bus stop, Hermione checked her bag. Yes, everything was in there, her list of books, her money and her wand were all at the very bottom, just for safety. If the bag for any reason for any reason were stolen by a muggle, they wouldn't be able to find the wand or letter quickly enough to create havoc.  
  
She casually walked through to the back of the bus, turning old women's (how can her mother let her out in that thing?) and their teenage grandson's (God, I wouldn't mind going if she went to my grandmother's day centre) heads as she sat down listening to nearby whispers, but she didn't mind, she was used to it, most of her wardrobe was crammed with such things. The bus soon arrived in the centre of London.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was one of Hermione's favourite places, she usually would have stopped for a quick Butterbeer, but this time, she gave it a miss, she had shopping to do. As she walked through the passageway into Diagon Alley, she realised sadly that this was the last time that she would ever need to get her books for Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione!" a familiar sounding voice squealed. Ginny, Ron and Harry were standing by Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I love the hair!" Ginny had already ran over and was bantering on about something or other, but Hermione was concentrating on telling them one thing...  
  
"You guys, I have an announcement to make," she declared solemnly. "I am Hogwart's newest head girl!"  
  
Ron nodded, knowingly. "When did you get the letter?"  
  
"You're not surprised?" Hermione was a little disappointed.  
  
"Well, everybody knew that you were going to be one anyway, so..." Harry said. "Who's head boy?"  
  
"Hang on, I have the letter here somewhere..." Hermione dug around in her bag, "Aha!" she scanned the letter to the very bottom. Her face fell.  
  
"What, who is it?" Ginny enquired.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Everybody else burst out laughing. Although they weren't complete enemies any longer, Draco and the four of them were hardly friends. "It isn't funny! We have to share a bathroom!" This only caused fresh chortles to erupt.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it now, putting tricks in eachother's beds, generally making a lot of noise, you hanging his underwear up in the Gryffindor common room for all to see!" Ron spluttered.  
  
Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came walking around the corner. "What's going on?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Have you by any chance received a letter from Hogwarts, perhaps saying that you were going to be head boy, maybe with a shiny badge?" Ginny was trying to keep a straight face, without succeeding.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" he glared.  
  
"Well, I think you need to read it with more care."  
  
Draco pulled out his letter, and surveyed it. With a look of horror on his face, he managed to say, "Christ, Granger, we're sharing a bathroom!" Explosions of laughter erupted from the people in front of him. "Come on, you two. We're going to the post office to send an official complaint to Dumbledore". And with that, he marched off.  
Four weeks later, Hermione found herself on the Hogwarts Express. It would be time to change into her robes soon, she realised, and swallowed yet another spinach flavoured 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' without noticing, helpfully given to her by Ron.  
  
"Hermione, it will be over in one second, you'll see," Harry tried to soothe her. "You remember all of the other years, don't you? That was over quickly enough. All that happens is Dumbledore says yours and Draco's names and you go to the front and get congratulated. That's all."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be acting like this. Eugh, what was that you just gave me Ron? I should pull myself together, after all, a head girl shouldn't be worried about stuff like this." Hermione pointed the sleeve of her clothes and said, "millaramus!" and she was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She pinned her badge on.  
  
Hermione was shaking as she entered the great hall, and although she had Harry and Ron behind her, whispering in a calming tone, she couldn't help wanting to turn back straight through the main entrance. She sat down gratefully at the Gryffindor table, the chair accepting her weight. But she couldn't stay relaxed for long; Dumbledore was about to call her name out. She felt like a first year just about to be sorted.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to our new head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." They both got out of their seats and made their way to the high table, as applause sounded across the hall among cheers. "And also to our prefects. Ginny Weasley, Melinda Attwood, George Parker and Jordan Brown."  
  
Hermione was glad that it was finally over with, and breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back down after they were dismissed.  
  
"Now all I would like to take this moment to say to the first years that the forest is of course forbidden, and that Mr Filch, our caretaker has added to his list of banned curses. If you would like to see which curses, have a look at the notice board in your common room. That is all, now you may eat!"  
  
A cheer crept across the room as the plates in front of them filled up with food. "See, I told you, one second!" said Harry, a grin spread across his face. 


	2. Bedroom Walls and Human Alarm Clocks

Reviews are always welcome (nudge nudge, wink wink) and I will read and display ALL of them... It's about 04:10am and I am sooo tired! I had to do the second chapter again because the stupid PC crashed. I don't know if the reviews show up anyway, but I'll put them on. Bahh -Toxic Orange  
  
From: Sushie-chan ()   
Teehee i find this quite comical in my own little mind but i like it! I'm going off very little sleep so i'll make this short. Continue soon. I like it. Very unique typish. Wow what if little old ladies thought she was a hooker? Teehee not cool! cant wait to read more!   
  
From: Vix ()  
lol hehe u could have so much fun with this. lmao cant wait 4 more!! update soon!   
  
From: psychoman364 ()  
BWAHAHAHAHA! this is gonna be GOOD!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Hermione began to unpack her bags. Her last year at Hogwarts, she decided not to think about it, after all, it was still the beginning of the year. Suddenly, she heard a large bang coming from the next room. "What the..." As she marched through the bathroom separating her own and Draco's room, she heard another. She hammered on his door. Another. He opened it. "What are you doing in there, I'm trying to get some peace in here, please could you keep the noise down!" she yelled in his face.  
  
"I'm enlarging my furniture," Draco replied calmly. And so he was, Hermione walked over to the other side of his room where she found a box full of shrunken things, such as robes, a wizarding wireless and school books. "Pass me that wireless, would you." Draco held his hands open, and Hermione threw it him ("Good aim!"), and he enlarged it with a thud. "I'll be in to inspect your room in a second." He said. She sighed, she thought he was joking, but within a few minutes, he has making adjustments to her furniture.  
  
"How did you get the walls this colour?" Draco pointed at the green walls.  
  
"It came this colour. But to colour them, you say 'Pamos' and whatever colour you want the room after it. She demonstrated; pointing her wand to the wall and colouring it pink.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll go and try that..." and he left the room swiftly.  
The next day, Draco woke feeling drowsy, and decided to take a shower. When he got out, he wondered if Hermione was up yet, and knocked on her door, and there was no answer. If he didn't get her up soon, she'd be late for breakfast, he thought worriedly.  
  
He got dressed in record time and knocked again, there was still no answer. He burst into Hermione's room, where he found a lump underneath the quilt. He pulled back the covers; he almost hated to do it, but...  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
She sat up straight away, "What's the time, has somebody died, is there a fire, has Voldemort reincarnated?"  
  
"Whoa, jumping to conclusions, Granger! Breakfast in two minutes.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione pushed him out of the room.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be in the hall eating marmalade on toast." He shouted through the closed door.  
  
She arrived in the great hall ten minutes later and out of breath, while trying to pull on her left shoe. "Made it!" she yelled, triumphantly, to nobody in particular. The whole hall turned to face her. "Sorry," she blushed and laughed, somewhat sheepishly. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Ginny, who was pouring herself a bowl of cereal, while reading "The Daily Prophet". "I guess I never thought about waking up in the mornings. I'm so used to you coming in and making a racket that I just lay in bed."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, you got here sort of on time, and anyway, you've got a new alarm clock." Ginny raised her eyebrows twice while drinking her pumpkin juice.  
  
"I know! It completely freaked me out! I was just dreaming about the end of the world, and..." Hermione widened her eyes, "you can imagine what I thought when I saw Draco standing by the side of my bed, sort of ant-view. It was like that scene in Frankenstein." She shivered.  
  
"Whatenstein?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know. It's a muggle film."  
  
"Film?"  
  
"Ah, never mind." Hermione started to eat some pancakes. "I'll ask him later."  
Draco impatiently was waiting outside the third floor corridor entrance. Where was that stupid Granger? He had thought too soon, Hermione came running around the corner. "Where have you been!" Draco moaned. "I've been waiting for ages. I was forced to 'chat' with that git, Lupin."  
  
"Firstly, Lupin is not a git. Secondly, I need a favour," Hermione was slightly out of breath from running too fast, "Could you wake me up in the mornings?" she said quickly, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"I need you to be my human alarm clock." Hermione looked desperate.  
  
Draco looked right at her and said, "What do you mean, human alarm clock?" Snape passed them both and they stopped talking at once. They only started again when his billowing cloak reached the end of the third floor. "Everyday? Weekends included?"  
  
"And for astronomy," Hermione's eyes were pleading with him.  
  
"Well as long as you don't ask me to brush your teeth and dress you or anything." He sighed.  
  
"Thank you! So much!" she was extremely relieved.  
  
*  
  
Hermione decided to spend the evening in the Gryffindor common room, after all, she hadn't seen Ron or Harry since the day before. She found them in a corner, playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Ron cheered. "I expect that you were too busy to meet us at lunch today?"  
  
Hermione groaned. "Had to eat lunch with Draco and the prefects. At least Ginny was there, I wouldn't have survived. Have you two nearly finished?"  
  
"Checkmate." Ron grinned. This was his fifth win. "Harry, I need to lose!"  
  
Harry laughed, and rubbed is forehead. "You don't have to tell me that!"  
  
After around three more wins, Ron gave up, and the two of them went to their dormitory.  
*  
  
Draco kept his deal with Hermione, and woke her up the next day with a shout that could be heard in the dungeons, five floors below. "Alright, I'm up!" said a groggy sounding voice. He watched as she rolled over.  
  
"You do know that I'll have to drag you out if you don't get out of bed now, don't you?" Draco smirked.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you..." And with that, Draco pulled the quilt away from her, and dragged her by the feet onto the floor.  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. "You could've waited!"  
  
"No, you wouldn't have got up and you would have blamed it on me."  
  
Hermione thought for a second. "True." She pushed him out of the room  
  
"See you at breakfast, Mudblood!" Draco sneered. "Uh oh..." Hermione had taken out her wand from behind her and looked like she could kill. "No!" he rushed out, charged with energy. 


End file.
